Sinceros
by Rin Kei
Summary: Charlas de noche, cuando no se puede dormir. (Tom/Edd)


Tom no recuerda otra noche más larga que esa.

Cuando él usualmente saltaría la cena y solo tomaría whisky, no lo hizo, y terminó compartiendo la comida con sus dos compañeros de casa.

Él nunca lo había pensado, pero nunca compartían otra comida más que el desayuno juntos, y eso explicaría el porqué de Edd murmurando una canción a si mismo mientras cocinaba algo para todos.

Parecía un poco surreal, verlo tan feliz, pero no era una vista que Tom iba a rechazar.

Cómo era de esperarse, su cena planeada en el comedor terminó mudándose rápidamente al sofá, ninguno de ellos queriendo hacer una gran conversación más que comentar sobre la película o los comerciales que veían en el viejo televisor. El gato negro de Edd apareció de La nada y se instaló en su lugar de costumbre- el regazo del morocho.

Tom estiró sus piernas cuando terminó su hamburguesa, y sintió un cansancio que usualmente no sentiría. Todo se estaba volviendo pesado y lerdo. Sus párpados seguían cerrándose solos.

"¿Tom? ¿Tom?" La voz de Edd lo hizo pegar un salto en el sofá. Matt, del lado opuesto, parecía un entretenido espectador de la escena. "¿Estas bien? Te ves pálido..."

El castaño luchó por mover su lengua. "...No?" Pero era cierto que no se sentía como treinta minutos antes. "Creo que debería ir a dormir." Concluyó más para el mismo que para los demás, pero Edd asintió fervientemente.

"Todos deberíamos."

-x-

Aunque Tom sabía que era raro esperar de Matt y Edd que comentaran sobre su comportamiento, le molestaba mucho más el hecho de quedarán en silencio. Tom prefería las cosas dichas de frente, no ambiguo trato y comportamiento hacia él (por eso, rayos, odiaba tanto a Tord).

Pero jamás admitiría eso en voz alta. Tom no necesitaba a nadie preocupándose por él o su comportamiento. O eso creía.

Su mente no estaba fija en absolutamente nada mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, arrojaba su buzo a una esquina oscura y se tiraba a su cama. Cerró sus párpados con tan fuerza que luego parecía doloroso volverlos a a abrir, mucho menos moverse de dónde estaba.

No entendía porque, pero cayó rendido tan rápido que no recuerda la hora que el pequeño ruido lo despertó.

Quiso ignorarlo, podia ser cualquier cosa de afuera, algo mínimo o incluso podía ser el gato. Pero sus sentidos volvieron enteros cuando escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta.

Tom siquiera lo pensó al levantarse, pero antes de girar el picaporte se detuvo al oír La voz.

"Hm, Tom? Soy Edd..." Su voz tenía un tinte de pánico en ella, algo que nadie podria notar al menos que conociera al morocho por muchos años.

"...Edd?" Repitió estúpidamente. "¿Que pasa?" Y procedió a abrir la puerta.

Sin dudas encontró a su amigo del otro lado, trazando su silueta vagamente por la luz del pasillo. Edd miraba al suelo, su remera blanca que usaba para dormir deslizándose de un hombro.

"Perdón... por molestarte pero... Uh..." Tom lo miró fijamente, el cansancio que estaba volviendo a él le hacía difícil procesar o pensar que podría Edd querer. "Solo... Quiero saber si puedo hm... Dormir aquí hoy?"

"Uh,?"

-x-

"En serio, Edd." Nadie podría creer que el tono de voz de Tom daba la impresión de irritación, incluso su sonrisa cansada lo delataba. Le pareció tonto, hasta divertido ver a Edd avergonzado bajo su mirada. "No compartimos una cama desde, uh, no se-"

Edd tiró de la manta que Tom le tendió con brusquedad. "¿Cuarto grado? Ok lo entiendo. Somos.." El morocho suspiró al escuchar Tom resoplar a su lado. "*Soy* un adulto, ¿pero sabes que? No puedo dormir. No pudr cerrar un párpado ni siquiera dejar de pensar en cosas, entonces crei qué tal vez si-"

"Woah,okay okay. No tienes porqué hacer un monólogo." El castaño apoyó sus manos detrás de su nuca al acostarse ya que le extendió su almohada al otro. "Estoy demasiado cansado como para pedir explicaciones, solo acuéstate, si?"

La boca de Edd seguía abierta, como si todavía consideraba algo que iba a decir, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Uh, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí." Y apoyó su cabeza sobre el gran almohadón de plumas que hizo sentir que su cabeza flotaba. La respuesta de Tom fue un pequeño gruñido, y ambos creyeron que sería todo por la noche.

...

Era verdad que cuando eran niños solían dormir juntos mucho más seguido. Era una costumbre que sus madres acomodarán sus horarios de siesta cuando estaban bajo el mismo techo, y también lo hacían en la guardería. Había algo extensamente relajante sobre compartir su descanso, uno lado del otro los hacía sentir hasta más seguros.

Posiblemente esa clase de comodidad y confianza que compartían desde la infancia hacia que dormir en la misma pequeña cama con más de veinte años ahora no era tan absurdo.

Excepto que Tom no podía dormir.

"Tom..."

Y al parecer Edd tampoco. Tom en verdad quería que ese sueño que tenia veinte minutos antes regresara, pero no parecía que iba a pasar, entonces solo largó un pequeño suspiro. "Que."

La espalda de Tom se sentía calida, producto del cuerpo del más alto a su lado, ambos parecían estar mirando hacia la pared del lado de Tom, considerando de donde venía la suave voz de Edd. "No puedo dormir."

"Novedad."

Edd refunfuñó. "Uuuuughhh por queee" Sacudió sus piernas como un infante. "no puedoooo dormirrr"

Tom hubiera reído, pero era ya bastante esfuerzo hablar en voz alta. "Tal vez si te quedarás quieto."

Edd imitó su tono. "Tal vez si bebiera una soda-"

"Definitivamente la peor idea."

Y Edd río. Y una vez más su reacción fue inesperada para Tom.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio de nuevo, solo escuchando la respiración del otro a su lado. Era casi hasta irónico lo extraño que se sentía para Tom toda esta situación. Todo el día completo había sido raro, de principio a fin.

"Deberíamos salir mañana. Solo a perder el tiempo por la ciudad."

Tom sabía que Edd empezaría a divagar, pero quién era el para detenerlo? Incluso podía creer que la voz de su amigo podría ayudarlo a dormirse. Pero no tenía idea de qué hacer para devolver el favor.

"Hm. Debemos comprar comida de todas formas es una excursión obligada a la tienda." Tom admite con un murmuro, tira de su manta un poco más para que cubra su cuello.

"Genial." La voz de Edd parecía distante, su respuesta demostraba solo una cosa : estoy pensando demasiadas cosas a las vez como para dar una mejor respuesta. Y sin embargo, a Tom no le molestaba.

El tic tac del reloj de la sala llegaba muy bajo, Algo que solo sucedía cuando la casa y los alrededores estaban completamente sumidos en silencio. Y Tom pensó, diablos Edd, no sabia que el insomnio era contagioso. Ahora estaban estancados juntos. Una vez más arrastrado por el morocho.

"Sería genial si los muertos vivientes regresarán, sabes" Edd murmura de repente, completamente normal, y el castaño no puede hacer más que resoplar divertido.

"Se nota que disfrutas mucho eso."

Y antes de darse cuenta, Edd y él empezaron a recordar acontecimientos extraños que habían rodeado su vida, y otros no tanto , pero que seguían siendo ridículos desde cualquier punto de vista. La risita de Edd rebotaba por las paredes del pequeño cuarto en las madrugada, y la noche parecía haberse detenido solo por un momento.

Tom no tenía sueño, al contrario- estaba más despavilado que nunca, pero definitivamente ya no importaba, no cuando Edd sonaba tan entretenido hablando de cosas estúpidas.

"Sería genial-Si pudiera volver a vivir todo eso..." Fue lo último que Edd dijo antes de que un cómodo silencio se plantara entre ellos. Pero el castaño sintió que no podía dejarlo ir.

"Lo harás... Lo haremos." Dijo muy bajo, pero era imposible no oírlo. Algo oscuro se posó sobre su mente y trató de quitárselo , pero solo parecía volverse peor con los segundos que pasaron antes de que Edd abriera su boca.

"Hey, Tom... ¿Que harías si ya no estuviera aquí?"

El castaño entre abrió sus ojos, inseguro. "¿Dormir?"

"No, estúpido." Edd bufó. "Me refiero a... si, si muriera?"

A Tom no le gustaba esa pregunta. Ni tampoco la forma tan ligera con la que Edd lo dijo. Como si era una pregunta sobre el clima, cuando está tenía una gama de distintas magnitudes y significado.

Era frustrante.

"Definitivamente dormir."

Edd río. "No seas idiota!" Se revolvió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tom en un abrazo, lo que sorprendió al castaño que se encogió bruscamente.

Tom no se movió, e ignoró el calor creciendo en sus mejillas. "¿¡Que quieres que te responda, cabeza hueca!?"

Edd lo apretó más, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom era fácil considerando cuanto más alto era. La respiración de Edd le hacia cosquillas en su oído.

"¿Lloraras?" murmuró.

"No." respondió enseguida, y ambos sabían lo mal mentiroso que Tom era.

Edd apoyó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Tom. "¿Me extrañaras?"

Claro que sí, idiota. "No"

El morocho encontro la mano de Tom en su pecho y enredó sus dedos con él. "¿Pensaras mucho en mí?"

"Un poco, supongo." Todo el tiempo.

Otra vez silencio, el corazón de Tom estaba por salir de su cuerpo.

"Si en verdad no sobrevivo-"

"¡Basta!" Tom rompió el abrazo y se arrojó encima de Edd, tomando ambas manos y poniendo las palmas al lado de las cabeza del morocho.

Era difícil de entender la expresión de Edd con tan poca luz en el cuarto, pero definitivamente no se veía contento. Mucho menos se veía como alguien que consideraba que tenía un 70% de chances de sobrevivir. "Creí que- Creí que no le temias al cáncer." Farfulló Tom, arrastrando la última palabra como si fuera una daga en su pecho.

Era increíble lo distinto que se sintió todo una vez que lo dijo en voz alta. Eso que ninguno de los tres quería expresar, siquiera recordar- aunque estaba más que presente en sus vidas.

Edd estaba enfermo. Todos lo sabían. Pero él y Matt sabían que Edd podía superarlo más que nadie.

"Lo siento." susurró Edd de pronto, quitando a Tom de sus pensamientos. "Me deje llevar." Su voz estaba llena de melancolía , y Tom no quería oírlo. Edd rió, y apretó el agarre de las manos de Tom sobre él. "Culpo al insomnio."

Algo húmedo cayó sobre la mejilla de Edd y corrió por su piel. Otro más siguió, y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que Tom estaba llorando encima suyo.

"H-hey, No llores!" La voz de Edd cambió de nuevo, un tinte de pánico y culpa la teñía. Esa clase de reacción que tenía a veces de niño cuando lastimaba a Tom sin querer. "¡Lo siento!"

Tom dejó ir su agarre y usó su manga para refregar su rostro. "Eres un estúpido. Si tú decaes, ¿que nos queda a nosotros? Es injusto." Se sentía tan extraño decir esas cosas en voz alta, pero su pecho parecía liberarse de una presión.

Edd rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del castaño, abrazándolo de forma extraña. "Tienes razón, soy un estúpido." Tom podía exactamente sentir la sonrisa rodeando la voz del castaño. Como si ese momento negativo no existiera , o si hubiera sido hundido en lo más profundo de sus miedos, ambos se aliviaron. "Y como estúpido que soy, tengo algo más que decir,"

Tom frunció su ceño, no seguro de que iba a decir. "¿Hm?"

"En verdad que quiero besarte. Cómo, Ahora mismo."

El castaño sintió perder la fuerza en sus brazos. "Q-q-que demonios, Edd "

Podía imaginar la leve sonrisa de Edd debajo de él. Sus brazos ejercieron presión para obligarlo a bajar a su altura.

"Si no puedo ahora, cuando? No es que quiera ser negativo, pero acabas de llorar encima mío, y eso... fue bastante adorable." Tom se ahogó tratando de excusarse. " Y eres un mal mentiroso. Eso me gusta también."

Tom suspiró. "Tienes la peor compresión de atmósfera del mundo." Pero muchas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza. A qué se refería Edd con todo esto!? Era la primera vez que el morocho le decía algo así . Se había vuelto loco de la cabeza!? "Edd, te golpeaste la cabeza con la puerta o algo así? Estás diciendo locuras."

"Nop. Solo..." Edd suavizó su voz. "solo estaba pensando que si siento cosas por ti no tengo porqué ocultarlas, porque.. en serio, Tom, tú no las ocultas para nada."

"Que mierda estás diciendo!" El rostro de Tom estaba quemando, pero nadie lo sabria en esa oscuridad.

Edd pareció curioso más que alterado. "¿Nunca te gustë?"

"N-O" replicó enseguida y Edd resopló aparentemente divertido, lo que hizo que Tom se sintiera más tonto. "BUENO TAL VEZ UNA VEZ- pero fue hace mucho. L-la secundaria...

supongo."

No podía creer que Edd le estuviera haciendo decir eso. Todo el mundo estaba de cabezas ahora. ¿Que Edd gustaba de él? ¡Ridiculo!

"¿Ves? Entonces no hay problema."

"No tengo idea como eso tiene lógica en tú cabeza."

Edd suspiró. "Tom. Son las cuatro de la mañana, no he podido dormir y tú estás encima mío ahora siendo completamente deshonesto -de una forma adorable si puedo añadir- y por más cosas que digas, solo quiero besarte. ¿Cual es el gran problema?"

Tom sentía sus orejas quemar también. "¡Pues todo! Estás loco!" Pero su resistencia iba deshaciéndose segundo a segundo, los brazos de Edd seguían firmes sobre el. Estaba acorralado. Suspiró. "Yo-"

"Qué tal si," Edd interrumpió, su voz llena de diversión. "pretendemos que esto es un sueño, huh? Eso te haría sentir menos avergonzado?" Parecía estar luchando con sus ganas de reír, y eso hizo hervir la sangre de Tom - en todos los sentidos.

Tom apoyó sus codos sobre la cama, uno de cada lado de los hombros de Edd y plantó un beso en sus labios. Lo malo era que, una vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta de su gran error: Tom había querido esto por siglos.

Edd lo recibió tan bien que, sus manos instantáneamente fueron al cabello de Tom, enredando sus dedos en las hebras castañas. Sus torsos chocaban con su respiraciónes agitadas y fue muy, muy fácil para ellos olvidar cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los labios ajenos.

Un beso se volvieron dos, tres, cuatro... Cada uno se iba extendiendo en tiempo, en mecánica, en dedicación. Los besos de Tom se volvían lentos, lánguidos, y luego Edd volvía a despertarlo con un movimiento rápido, atrevido.

Tom puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Edd, acariciando con sus pulgares debajo de su mandíbula. El morocho respondió alegre, un pequeño suspiro continuaba escapando de su boca.

Pero sus besos no iban más lejos, y solo cuando Tom sintió esa urgencia de morder su labio (y lo hizo) , se detuvo.

Miró hacia abajo y aunque no podía ver las expresión de Edd, podía sentir su respiración agitada y la forma que su corazon martillaba en su pecho.

"Wow" El más alto soltó sin pensar, y Tom no pudo hacer más que bufar. "Debimos haber hecho esto mucho antes."

Tom se recostó, pero Edd no lo soltó, así que quedaron enfrentados en las pequeña cama, con sus frentes tocandose.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero ahora solo hay que dormir, ok?"

Edd lo besó ligeramente, y Tom refunfuñó-

El sonido de su teléfono vibrando lo despertó bruscamente.

La mañana era fría y- presintió-, que hoy sería un largo día.


End file.
